Nadie como tú
by Hachi06
Summary: Cómo se enamoraron Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley. ONE-SHOT


**Hola, Soy Hachi y vuelvo con más Bill x Fleur, porque puedo y porque tenía ganas :D (A lo mejor, el final me ha quedado un poco "Meh" pero es que no tenía ganas de escribir cosas románticas XD Reviews chachis, plis!**

-Bill, ¿tienes ganas de besagme?

Fleur me miraba con esos ojos tan azules y saltones que me prohibían apartar la mirada de ellos. ¡Pues claro que tenía ganas! Me moría por hacerlo desde... Bueno, para decir las ganas que tenía de besarla, debo remontarme a unas semanas atrás.  
La primera vez que la vi, bueno, la segunda, estaba tan aburrido haciendo cuentas, que ni siquiera escuché la puerta de la entrada de Gringotts. Sólo quería llegar a casa, quitarme ese uniforme, soltarme el pelo y tirarme al sofá a ver la TV.  
¡DIN! Alguien picó al timbre del mostrador, lo que me sacó de mi nube y empecé a rasgar mi pluma sobre el pergamino con más energía, como si pusiera pasión en mi trabajo.  
¡DIN! ¡DIN!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que, en Gginggotts, cieggan a las 11h de la mañana?  
Levanté la vista, miré a mi alrededor y, por lo visto, me había quedado solo en Recepción. "Estupendo, esos malditos enanos se largan y ni avisan...", pensé.  
-Ya voy.- contesté, levantándome sin ánimos de mi silla. -Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayud...?  
¡Esa chica! La del Laberinto, la francesa... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Francine? Agh, soy lo peor para los nombres. En fin, daba igual, tampoco es que la conociera bien, sólo nos miramos un par de veces desde las gradas.  
-¡Oh! ¡Pog fin!- levantó las manos al aire, agradeciéndole a Dios que la atendieran y maldiciendo algo en francés.  
¡Sorpresa! Ella no se acordaba de mí. Aunque me sentí un poco, y sólo un poco, decepcionado al principio, luego caí en la cuenta de todos los tíos con los que se lanzaría miraditas al día, siendo veela.  
-Sí, bueno, disculpe...- carraspeé sutilmente -Bienvenida a Gringgotts, ¿qué desea?  
-Me gustagía teneg una cámaga a mi nombge- me dijo ella, apoyando los codos en el escritorio que nos separaba.  
-Para eso, debe tener residencia en Inglaterra, señorita...  
-Delacoug.- se presentó- Y sí, tengo gesidencia en Inglategga, desde hace poco.- sacó unos papeles de su bolso y los puso delante de mí, para que me asegurara de que todo estaba en órden.

Mientras leía y revisaba de que todo fuera legal y las firmas y sellos del Censo fueran reales, no pude evitar mirarla de reojo. Daba leves palmaditas en la madera de la mesa, mirando embobada los adornos de las paredes del Banco, con esos ojos tan azules, tan enormes... y con la boca entreabierta, dejando ver el borde de los incisivos más blancos y rectos que haya visto nunca.

-Bien, señorita Delacour, todo está en órden.- le devolví sus papeles -Si me es tan amable de rellenar este formulario...- le acerqué un impreso estándar.  
-Sí...- metió la mano en el bolso, desordenando todo lo que tenía dentro -¡Demonios! ¡Me he olvidado la pluma en...!  
-Tenga.- le ofrecí la mía y ella la cogió, rozándome suavemente y sonriendo mientras se ponía cómoda para escribir.  
-¿De qué le conozco, monsieur?- pero no me miró cuando me lo dijo, sino que se apartó el flequillo de la cara, casi sin tocarse la frente y empezó a rasgar el papel con la punta de la pluma.  
-Vaya, ¿se acuerda de mí?  
-Aunque lleve en Londges un tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que nadie tiene el pelo tan naganja como los Weasley.  
Me reí ante aquél comentario, captando su mirada.  
-Bill Weasley. Nos conocimos en el Laberinto, en Hogwarts...  
-Ya.

Vi perfectamente el segundo en el que se le tensaron los hombros y apretó la mandíbula. Se pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja. Lo sucedido aquella tarde, aún incomodaba y dolía, y es que, habían matado a un chaval de 17 años. "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había asesinado a un chaval de 17 años", para ser más precisos y justos.

-Bueno, aquí tiene.- para mi asombro, me sonreía. -Espego que esté todo bien.  
-Sí...- lo releí por encima. -Bien, pásese en un par de días.  
-Muy bien, Bill.- me ofreció su mano y, cuando la estreché con la mía, supe que era lo más suave que había tocado jamás -Hasta dentgo de un pag de días. Au revoir.  
-Adiós.  
-¡Weasley!- maldito enano! -¿Quieres hacer el favor de trabajar? Estamos para lo que estamos y no para coquetear con clientes.  
-Si estuvieras en tu puesto de trabajo, no tendría que estar hablando con nadie...  
-¿Qué? ¡Repite eso!

_

La tercera vez que vi a Fleur, estaba tomándome una birra en mi pub favorito, uno que hacía esquina en una calle poco transitada. El amigo con el que había quedado, al final no pudo venir, y yo no iba a desperdiciar una buena cerveza, un viernes por la tarde, después de salir del trabajo. Así que me senté en una de las sillas de la terraza, bajo la sombrilla, aunque tuviera más pinta de llover que otra cosa... y allí estaba ella. Tan azul y tan rubia, con esos incisivos tan blancos que dejaba ver con la boca entreabierta... y, sobretodo, tan perdida.  
Sonreí mientras me bebía el último sorbo de la jarra, dejé un par de libras de propina en el platillo de la cuenta y me dirigí hacia ella.

-¡Señorita Delacour!- ella se giró al instante.  
-¡Dieu Merci!- rodó los ojos y sonrió.  
-¿Perdida?  
-Más que pegdida- se acercó y me estrechó la mano -Y no me llames "señogita Delacoug", sólo Fleug.  
-Trato hecho.- le devolví el apretón -A ver...- cogí el mapa que tenía en la mano y lo miré con atención.  
-Estoy buscando esta calle- señaló un punto del plano. -Sé que está cegca, pego...

Mientras me hablaba, yo me la quedé mirando. Era una cabeza más bajita que yo y su piel parecía blanca como el mármol, en contraste con ese pelo de color crema, tan fino y que debía ser tan suave.

-¿... Qué?- ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me miraba -¿Qué pasa?- no dejaba de sonreír, mientras se ponía el pelo detrás de las orejas, rozándose con la yema de los dedos.  
-Emm, nada, nada, perdona- carraspeé un poco y me concentré en el mapa -No, no está lejos de aquí. -me encogí de hombros- Si quieres, puedo acompañarte.  
-¡Oh no! ¡No quiego molestag!- sus ojos se volvieron más grandes de los que ya eran.  
-No es molestia- le sonreí y doblé el plano -Me pilla de camino a casa.  
-¿Vives cegca?  
-No.

Me sorprendí al ver que tenía una risa contagiosa.  
Fuimos charlando y paseando tranquilamente, dándome cuenta de que a Fleur gesticulaba más de la cuenta, cuando no sabía explicar algo en Inglés.

-Perdona que te lo diga, pero...- la miré de reojo -Creo que tu acento es mejor que el de hace unos días.  
-Ggacias, aunque los dos sabemos que es mentiga- volvió a reirse -Pero tengo que admitig que cgeía que todo segía más difícil.  
-Todo es más fácil cuando tienes amigos por la zona, que te ayuden a encontrar piso, un trabajo... a poner una cámara del Banco a tu nombre...

Cualquier otro hubiese pensado que Fleur era más falsa que un billete de 3 libras, porque sólo se reía, pero yo sabía que esas carcajadas eran más que sinceras. Fred y George eran los payasos de la familia, pero se ve que yo también tenía un don especial para hacer reír, al menos, a ella; y con eso, tenía suficiente. Aunque si le dijera que, las arruguillas que se le formaban en los ojos cuando se reía, me parecían adorables, se acabaría pronto la fiesta.

-Aquí estamos. Savile Row.- miré a mi alrededor -¿No es una zona muy cara?  
-Compagto piso con una pgima y su novio.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Quieges subig?  
-No, no. Gracias. Creo que me iré para casa ya- señalé con el dedo pulgar el camino por dónde habíamos venido. -Pero podemos quedar otro día... si quieres.  
-Cuenta conmigo.  
-Bien. Au revoir, mademoiselle- le besé el dorso de la mano y me fui bajando la calle.  
-¡BILL!- me giré al oírla gritar -¡No te he dado mi númego de teléfono!  
-¡Ahora sé dónde vives!

No sé en qué momento me empezó a interesar Bill Weasley, pero es que ese hombre se empeñaba en atormentarme. Habíamos quedado unas cuantas veces en las últimas dos semanas y ni siquiera me había cogido de la mano, cuando lo normal es que los tíos se me tiren encima a las dos horas de saludarnos. ¿Por qué a Bill no le afectaban mis poderes de Veela? ¿Y por qué me fastidiaba tanto? Él ni siquiera era mi tipo; no vestía traje ni era rico, ni siquiera le importaba las pintas que tenía... así que, a parte de no entender el por qué era inmune a mis poderes, tampoco me comprendía a mí misma.  
Esa misma noche, habíamos quedado para ir al cine. ¡Así que esa noche, era LA noche! Siempre ocurría lo mismo: cena, cine, un paseíto y acabamos en la cama de un hotel y, luego, si te he visto, no me acuerdo.  
Aunque no estaba segura de no querer acordarme de Bill después del polvo. Si no fuera porque era imposible, creería que me gustaba.  
Pero enseguida me ponía a reír ante aquél pensamiento. ¿Fleur Delacour obsesionada con un tío del montón? ¿Estamos locos? Nah... eso era imposible, pero aún así, trabajé a fondo para conseguir el maquillaje, peinado y ropa perfectos para esa noche.  
Y, por primera vez desde que le conocí, vi la misma reacción que tenían todos los hombres al verme, aunque los demás la tenían nada más pasar por su lado y no después de semanas.  
Pero ya estaba cayendo.

-Uauh... estás impresionante- se echó ese pelo tan naranja, como imposible, hacia atrás.  
-Ggacias.- sonreí y cerré la puerta. -¿Qué peli vamos a veg?  
-La que la señorita quiera.

Me ofreció su brazo... y yo se lo acepté, dándome cuenta de que era la primera vez que me acercaba tanto a él. ¿Por qué podía notar que yo era la única a la que le hervía la sangre y se le removían las tripas? ¿Por qué él sonreía y hablaba como si nada más pasara en el mundo? ¿Por qué no le afectaba estar conmigo?  
Y, como estaba previsto, fuimos a cenar, pero no me limpió el labio de algún resto de salsa y, luego, se chupó el dedo, ni me intentó meter mano en el cine, ni siquiera me insinuó de irnos a ningún hotel mientras paseamos hasta las tantas de la madrugada.  
Ni me volvió a ofrecer que le cogiera del brazo...

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Sana y salva, señorita.- parecía hasta feliz de haber llegado al portal de mi casa.  
-Sí...- subí un par de escalones, quedando a su misma altura.  
-Me lo he pasado genial.  
-¡Y yo!  
-Cuando quieras repetir...- se volvió a echar el pelo hacia atrás. -Ya tienes mi número.  
-Sí.- me giré para subir hasta la puerta, pero Bill me paró, haciendo saltar mi corazón.  
-Espera, Fleur.

Encontrarme con sus ojos, tan azules y profundos como el mismo Mar. Tan intensos que me engullían... tan destacables bajo esas cejas naranjas... ¿Por qué sentía que podía morir ahí mismo, si sólo me estaba mirando? ¿Por qué Bill Weasley?  
No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que le vi sonreír, mostrando otra vez esa dentadura blanca y perfecta.

-Tenías una pestaña en el párpado.- rozó su dedo por mi pómulo y me la enseñó -Sopla y pide un deseo, pero no lo digas en voz alta o no se cumplirá.  
-¿En segio cgees en estas cosas?  
-¿Y por qué no?  
Con el dedo en el que tenía mi pestaña, me instó a que bufara. ¿Que pidiera un deseo? ¿Cuál, si era a él, en general, lo que yo quería?  
Le consentí, soplando cansadamente y sonriéndole.  
-Ya está.  
-Espero que se cumpla.

"No más que yo, créeme", pensé, pero antes de que se me escapara una risa nerviosa, me puse el pelo detrás de las orejas y me volví a dirigir hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Bill...  
-Descansa, Princesa.

Ni siquiera un beso en la mano, como hacía siempre. Se fue sin más. Y yo no pude separarme del vidrio de la puerta hasta que lo vi desaparecer por la esquina.  
¿Qué significaba ese puño que tenía en el pecho? ¿Por qué había comenzado a llorar? Bill era todo lo opuesto a lo que estaba acostumbrada, a lo que siempre me había gustado, lo que siempre había buscado. Entonces, ¿por qué me dolía tanto que esa noche no hubiera pasado nada?

_

Esa noche apenas sí dormí. Bueno, esa noche y las siguientes.  
¡Casi la beso! ¡CASI! ¿Y por qué estaba tan nervioso? Como si nunca hubiese besado a una chica. Como si Fleur no estuviera acostumbrada a que la besaran. Era preciosa y divertida, era una Veela... Si la hubiese besado, tampoco habría pasado nada del otro mundo.  
O sí.  
Porque... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sintió que se le cortaba la respiración al mirar a una mujer a los ojos? Que recordara, hace años, en su último año en Hogwarts y no salió nada bien. Es más, ya no se hablaba con la que había sido su amiga desde primer curso y, todo, por confesarle que sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando estaba con ella. ¿Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con Fleur? La francesa le gustaba. No. Le encantaba, pero no sabía si valoraba más su amistad o las ganas de ser algo más que eso.  
Pero algo cambió una mañana, al encontrarse en su móvil un "Buenos días, ¿haces algo hoy?" de Fleur. Ya no se sorprendía al encontrarse sonriendo al recordarla. Se había rendido a lo obvio, pero necesitaba algo más que eso para poder encararse a sus sentimientos y jugárselo todo.  
"¿Dónde y a qué hora, Mademoiselle?", le respondió, recibiendo en menos de un minuto la respuesta.  
Se hizo una coleta baja, se recortó un poco la barba, se puso sus tejanos negros, su pendiente de cuerno y su chupa de cuero y salió a la calle, respirando hondo ese aire contaminado de Londres.  
"Tranquilízate, William, sólo vais a tomar un Te", se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que oía el ruido pesado de sus botas chocar fuerte contra el suelo.  
Al girar la esquina, la vio. Y es que Fleur destacaba entre mil personas. Tan blanca y perfecta. Era totalmente normal que todos la miraran. Era preciosa. La mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto.

-¡Hola!- cruzó la calle y se acercó a ella -¿Llevas mucho esperando?  
-Una media hoga.  
-Hostia put... Quiero decir, lo siento mucho, yo...  
-Ega una bgoma, señog Weasley.- le sacó la lengua -Acabo de llegag. ¿Nos sentamos?

¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella?

-¿Y de qué querías hablarme con tanta urgencia?- empezó él, mientras les servían los Tés.  
-Bill.- le miró tan seria y con los ojos tan abiertos que pensó que se lo tragaría con la mirada- He estado pensando y pensando y no llego a ningún sitio.- empezó a jugar con la cucharilla -Vegás... no sé pog dónde empezag.  
-Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo.  
-No, no quiego tomagme más tiempo.- me cogió de la mano, tan fuerte que me dejó los dedos clavados -Bill, cgeo que me gustas.

La respiración se me congeló en la garganta y una fuerza superior, muy superior a la mía, me obligaba a no parpadear, mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella pero miraba a la nada. ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Fleur Delacour se me estaba declarando? ¿Existía esa posibilidad?

-Fleur...  
-No, deja que tegmine, antes de que salga coggiendo pog el pánico.- me apretó la mano con más fuerza.  
-Vale.  
-Es gago, sabes? Nunca me había pasado esto, pego... pienso en ti en los momentos más gagos del día. Cuando cocino, cuando voy de compgas, mientgas me lavo los dientes, cuando me abuggo en el tgabajo... Además, nunca has intentado nada conmigo, a pesag de mis podeges de Veela y yo ya no sé qué pensag de ti.  
-Yo, eh...  
-¡Deja que tegmine, Mon Dieu!- vi perfectamente cómo bajó el rostro porque sus párpados empezaban a humedecerse. -Bill, cgeo que estoy enamogada de ti y no sé pog qué.

Y ahí estaba, su cara llorosa en frente de mí, que no sabía qué narices hacer. No podía hablar, ni tan siquiera parpadear. Estaba claro que se le habían girado las tornas a Fleur. Por cómo temblaba, nunca había sido ella la que se había enamorado. "Ironías de la vida", pensé.  
Sin parecer muy brusco, me liberé de su mano, que me agarraba con tanta fuerza, que me había dejado marcas blancas dónde me había clavado la yema de los dedos.

-Fleur. ¿puedo hablar yo ahora?- acaricié su mano. Estaba helada y temblaba, aunque tuviera la cara más roja que la cabeza de toda mi familia. -Tú también me gustas...- desvié la mirada. -... mucho.

Levantó la cabeza tan de golpe, que el pelo le bailó en la espalda. Hasta llorando era preciosa. ¿Cómo alguien no podía enamorarse de ella? Era lo más adorable del mundo.

-Pego... ¿Entonces pog qué no has intentado nada conmigo?  
-Porque quiero ir serio contigo. No quiero ser un número.- carraspeé -Me matas, Fleur. No puedo ser uno más, sintiendo todo esto.

Se secó las lágrimas elegantemente con el dorso de la mano. ¿Todo lo hacía así porque era un protocolo de Veelas o es que nació siendo perfecta?

-Ven, vamos a un sitio.

Me levanté tan rápido de la silla, que algunos de los clientes de la cafetería se me quedaron mirando.

-¿A dónde?- ella me imitó y se arregló el vestido.  
-Ven.

Cogerla de la mano me fue tan fácil y natural como el respirar.  
No sé si corríamos o camínabamos rápido. O si ella podía seguirme el ritmo con los tacones o era yo el que tenía que amoldarme a su velocidad. Tampoco me di cuenta de que la débil lluvia empezó a caer sobre nosotros, poco a poco y con cuidado.

-Ya hemos llegado.- le dije, advirtiendo, por su manera de mirar a todas partes, de que nunca había estadoahí.  
-¿El Big Ben?- miró hacia arriba, usando su mano de visera en la frente, para que las gotas de lluvia no le molestaran. -¿Qué tiene de especial?  
-Nada.

Fleur me miró y empezó a reirse, apretándose la tripa.

-¡Eges tan gago, Bill Weasley!  
-Pero tú me quieres.

Paró de reirse y, con una mano, me acarició una mejilla, siguiendo, con la yema de los dedos, el recorrido de las gotas; imitando el mismo gesto desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mis labios. Ese roce nublaba mis sentidos. La tenía a pocos centímetros de mí, rodeados de gente, pero solos en nuestra realidad. Su respiración calentaba el trozo de cuello que mi camisa dejaba al descubierto. Los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos, bloqueando todo sonido ajeno a nosotros.

-Bill... ¿tienes ganas de besagme?

No me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de Fleur. ¿Besarla? Creo que, desde que la conocí, tenía ganas de eso.  
Envolví su rostro con mis manos, que se veían enormes en comparación con sus facciones tan perfectas y delicadas. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Ella puso las suyas encima de las mías y se puso de puntillas. Había llegado el momento que tanto había soñado desde que cruzamos nuestras miradas en los Campos de Hogwarts.  
Sólo tuve que bajar un poco la cabeza hasta chocarme con sus labios.  
Sólo en ese momento supe por qué había nacido, cuál era mi lugar en el Mundo. Acababa de conocer la verdadera Felicidad en un beso y no estaba dispuesto. Un simple choque de labios que le daba sentido a todo.


End file.
